x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezri Uranin Burns (Rey)
Ezri Urnanin Burns, a.k.a. "Rey" is a female mutant who has the ability to block out mind readers and even cause humans as well as some mutants to hallucinate. "Rey" is Julia Finitevus's first X-Men fan character. Personality Rey is a mysterious girl, always staying away from people she doesn't know. The only person she truly trusts is Charles Xavier, but even with him, she will usually block him out of her mind to prevent him from reading her thoughts. Rey can come off as very quiet, only speaking when spoken to. No one knows much about her past, except that according to her she came from an alternate reality in which the X-Men never existed. Rey often can be seen reading a book or sometimes talking to Charles Xavier, but she may also be found in the gym, often attempting to get over her acrophobia- the fear of heights. Rey can be very stoic if someone tries to be funny, but fails miserably. She also can be a bit aggressive, and is quick to find a reason to hurt and/or kill someone. Charles Xavier himself happens to be Rey's soft spot, and she cares for him very deeply, more than he knows. Rey is willing to give up everything just to make sure he stays safe from harm- despite the fact that he frequently tells her he can take care of himself. Appearance Rey is a female mutant who has auburn hair that is cut boyishly short, brown eyes, tan skin, and a small birthmark on her right arm that is in the vaguely shape of a jaguar spot. She typically wears glasses with green tinted lenses and thick gold rims, along with a black T-shirt that is covered by a grey windbreaker. She wears grey jeans as well as dark blue sneakers that come just above the ankles. Abilities Aside from her ability to block out mind readers and cause people to hallucinate, Rey also has another range of abilities. She is well trained in krav' maga, as well as Japanese bo staff combat. She can use some, albeit not all long range weapons ranging from a bow and arrow to a sniper rifle. Rey also can learn many things fairly quickly, faster than most people. Rey can also read code and even create some programs, albeit not very complex. She can sometimes hack into systems, but there is a counter-hacker, she usually can't break through. Rey also can build some machines and repair them, but not very many. Weaknesses Rey is not without her flaws, however. Certain drugs can cause her to temporarily lose her special ability as a mutant, as well as cause her to become disoriented to the point of helplessness. Rey's temper can also get in the way of things as well, and her limited skill set in combat is another factor, despite her effectiveness. Rey also usually cannot hack into a system if there is a counter-hacker who is protecting said system. She also has acrophobia- the fear of heights- which can pose a great disadvantage in the battlefield. Her attachment to Charles Xavier is a factor also, since she is willing to go as far as giving up the world just to keep him safe. History Rey was born as a mutant in an alternate universe in the year 2004 in which the X-Men never existed. She was an orphan since the age of four, with no memory of her biological parents whatsoever. Rey moved from foster home to foster home, often being kicked out for "being too weird". At the age of seventeen, she was finally adopted by two parents who accepted her for who she was. Rey eventually went to college and finished two years early than most people her age. About twenty years later she discovered her power to cause people to hallucinate. This led to her capture by scientists a month later and they examined her, discovering that she was a mutant. Rey managed to escape, but was caught in an explosion of a quantum energy from an experiment during her breakout, which sent her to the X-Men universe. (W. I. P.) Category:Female Category:Fanon Characters Category:Mutants Category:Characters from an Alternate Universe Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:Julia Finitevus's Fanon Characters